


Weak at the knees

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Deep Throating, First Time, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: Ryker and dagur both have pent-up frustration and both want to get their hands on Hiccup.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Ryker Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Kudos: 17





	Weak at the knees

Hiccup was brought to the ship after he was shot down. he was thrown in the Captain's quarters, where he saw Ryker grimborn behind the captain's desk, and in the comfy looking chair was Dagur. they were both just looking at him till Ryker rounded the desk. " Dagur what do you think your brother here would be willing to do, to free his little dragon and have it unharmed? " Hiccup felt Ryker's hands on his shoulders his body tensed up at another man's touch.

Ryker had a smirk on his face as he looked at Dagur. His hands still on the dragon rider's shoulders, he could feel the padding in the suit and from what Dagur's told him. his brother's little suit is mostly padded. Ryker also wanted to see how loyal the runt was to his dragon. Dagur had gotten up and walked to the desk and sat on top of it in front of his brother. Dagur had a smirk on his face, thinking of the things his brother would do to keep that dragon of his safe. hiccup didn't like where this was going especially when he saw the way Dagur looked in him. Ryker leans down to hiccup's ear " don't worry, your brother and I will be gentle " Hiccup gulped " and Toothless and I will be free to go, unharmed?... " Dagur and Ryker both smirk at Hiccup, so loyal. Dagur held his brother's chin between his finger and his thumb. he lifted his brother's chin so he could see the emotion behind those emerald green eyes. " of course brother and you'd be saving your friend from so much pain "

Dagur saw the fear flash through Hiccup's eyes and just like that it was gone. Hiccup nodded his head " what do you want?..." Dagur chuckled and tilted Hiccup's head back and kissed the nape of Hiccup's neck, Hiccup felt a surge of panic when he felt Dagur kissing at his neck but what scared him more was meeting Ryker's eyes and seeing unbridled lust. " n-no please..." Hiccup knew what they were going to do to him now.

Dagur ignored what Hiccup was saying and continued to kiss at hiccup's neck enjoying the taste of hiccups skin " but what about poor toothless, don't you wanna save him? " Dagur could feel Hiccup's body shake a bit " y-yes I wanna save him... " Dagur kissed around Hiccup's Adam's apple and smirked when he heard hiccup moan. Dagur was pleased to find one of hiccup's erogenous zones around his neck. Ryker looked down and saw the fear and now slight pleasure in the rider's eyes. Ryker had a lot of pint up stress thanks to the riders and who better to take that out on than their leader. Ryker smirked and undid his belt to fish out his half-hard member. Dagur seemed to have heard him and followed suit and pulled out his own fully hardened member.

Ryker saw how hard dagur already was " dagur why don't you help your brother get more comfortable? " Dagur let up on Hiccup's neck and moved back. Hiccup was still shaking when he felt Ryker let go of his shoulders to allow him to move more freely. " well brother go on, get comfortable with us " Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and with shaking hands started to undress and took off his armor off showing them how tiny his waist truly was. Hiccup blushed and continued to undress till he had nothing left on his body but his prosthetic foot. he could feel both men eyeing his body. Ryker was enjoying the view of the rider's body, it looked so unblemished and fragile and dagur liked that his brother had listened to him for once.

Ryker could feel his member become fully erect at the thought of bending Hiccup over his desk. Hiccup was gobsmacked by how huge Ryker and dagur were. Hiccup feel his cheeks turn pink. Ryker placed his hands on Hiccup's hips with a grin as he pulled hiccup towards him and felt hiccup jumped when his cock twitch and heard him let out a squeak. " get on desk " Ryker and dagur watched with a lust as hiccup got onto of the deck trying to hid himself as best as he can. Ryker walked over to hiccup and uncovered him and bit at his neck. " I meant bent over the desk haddock " Hiccup didn't like hearing the lust in Ryker's voice or that dagur was getting off to this.

hiccup got off the desk and was lead to the other side of the desk and was bent over. Ryker smirked and opened one of the drawers to grab a jar lube and dipped in two fingers. Hiccup saw Dagur smirk at him while he pumped his cock. Ryker slowly prepped Hiccup enjoying the sounds Hiccup made when he found the prostate while he was in there. after he made sure Hiccup was stretched out enough he gently pushed in his cock and heard hiccup moan. he let him adjust before slowly rocking his hips till he went faster and harder pulling hiccups hair. Dagur got up and walked towards hiccup and placed the tip his cock into hiccups moaning mouth. he soon felt hiccup swirl his tongue around the head of the cock and pushed it in deep into Hiccup's throat " fuck your throat is so tight brother" dagur soon let out a deep growling moan as he felt hiccup struggle till he got the hang of it. Ryker let go of Hiccup's head and held on to his hips instead and made sure to aim for Hiccup's prostate while he slapped his ass hard enough to leaving red marks on Hiccup's tight ass. Ryker and dagur soon felt a familiar heat in the pit of their stomach and knew they were reaching their end. Dagur held hiccups head down and came down his throat while Ryker held Hiccup by the Hiccup and cum deep inside him.

ryker smirked and saw that hiccup had cum a good bit and was shaking a bit trying to stand up. he pushed him back down In to the desk " not so fast haddock, me and dagur aren't done yet " dagur pumped himself back up. " he's right brother " they both switched and dagur did the same thing ryker had. and gently pushed himself in allowing his brother to adjust to cock inside him. " I've waited a long time to be inside of you hiccup " dagur voice was dripping will lust. Ryker let out a deep groan as he shoved his cock into Hiccup's mouth. " fuck his mouth feels good " dagur began to buck his hips a bit looked for hiccup prostate. " I know, you should try his throat " dagur heard hiccups muffled moan letting dagur know he found what he was looking for. Dagur nipped and bite into Hiccup's neck loving the taste of his brothers skin as he began to go faster and deeper into him. Ryker shoved his cock down Hiccup's tight throat. after what felt like hours they came again.

Dagur was panting but still erect.  
" wanna fill him over and switch? " pulled out and show he was still hard as well.  
" yep " dagur flipped hiccup on to his back.  
hiccup tried to protest this decision but he couldn't find his voice to do so.

they soon took turns making hiccup a moaning, screaming mess before letting him go off with his night fury.


End file.
